My avatar songfics
by FlamingYingYang
Summary: OK i had to change the rating cause of the song i used for my fourth chapter. i don't think it's a good thing for little kids to read. Anywho fourth chapter up. rr
1. Two sides of a Whole

A/N: Hey guy's. Hope you enjoy this. I just kind of thought it up. My first song fic, so be kind.

D: I DON"T OWN ANYTHING. Nick owns Avatar and Disney owns the song reflection. Song as you can see that leaves me nothing. Oh wait a minute I own the plot. Ha I laugh in your general direction.

Ok well on to the story………..

* * *

Zula looked down at herself. Just this once she wished she didn't have the scares on her arms form training. Had the pale skin other girls had instead of the semi-tan skin she did have. That way she would actually look good at her wedding.

Look at me  
I will never pass for  
a perfect bride

The word wedding made her cringe. Admiral Zhao was to be her husband. Aula couldn't stand him. The only reason he wanted to marry her was so that he might be able to become firelord. And her father had agreed to their marriage. Never in her life had she hoped that Zuko would catch the avatar. Not once in her life had she hated her father this much.

Or a perfect daughter

She looked at the dress she was wearing and sighed. It was designed to show off her body. Or rather the body everyone thought she had.

Can it be  
I'm not meant to play  
this part?

The teen walked over to her bed. Slowly she touched the outfit that was laying on it. This outfit was her training outfit. Just this afternoon she had worn it for probably the last time. How much Zula wanted to go back to when she could wear pants and armor and no one would even bat and eyelid. But she new she couldn't. Not now and not ever again.

Now I see  
that if I were truly  
to be myself  
I would break my  
family's heart

There was a knock on her door.

"Come in"

Two servants walked in. Knowing what they were there for she went and sat in a chair by her dresser. The servants then began to do her hair and makeup. Half an hour later they were done. Getting up Zula walked over to her mirror. There it was. A 'picture' of someone in a dress with her hair nicely pulled back and pinned up into roses. A face and neck covered with powder to make her skin look paler then it actually was. The exact opposite of what Zula really was.

Who is that girl I see  
staring straight  
back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone  
I don't know?

Once the servants left she went over to her closet. Opening it she saw all the stuff that had been on the floor of her bedroom. Some armor, a couple of swards, and some everyday outfits as well. Closing the door she turned to face her room. It was clean, which was new, but no matter how hard she tried there were still signs of her wanting to be a warrior. The tapestries that hung from her walls, her training outfit lay neatly on the bed, and the boots in the corner were dead give a ways. Zula cast a longing look at the boots. How she wanted to wear them instead of these high heels.

Somehow I cannot hide  
who I am  
though I've tried.

Five minutes until she had to leave. Only five minutes until she lost the tile of miss forever. Zula sighed yet again. Glancing in the mirror she hated what she saw. Until she remembered the power she had has princess.

When will my reflection show  
who I am inside?

She stood in front of Zhao. They were a minute away from ending the ceremony. Glancing around under her veil she let her eyes rest on her family. Her father was there looking like, well he didn't have and expression on, but Zula knew that he really didn't care one way or another. Zuko was there as well having had a five day suspension put on his banishment. Though his face showed nothing Zula new that his eyes would show how he felt. Sure enough when she looked in them she saw concern for her and hatred towards Zhao. Glancing back at her soon to be husband she was just in time to hear the last of the words directed towards her.

"I do" she answered.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Zhao went to go life the veil. On his face was a smile but Zula new that he wanted to get this done and over with as much as her. With the veil lifted the man just stared. In fact no one could believe what their princess had done. Everyone but Zuko. He was standing there smirking at his little sister's brilliance. For there was Zhao staring at the two halves of Zula. The person who was now his wife.

When will my reflection show  
who I am inside?

* * *

So what did you think? Did you like, it hate it. Tell me in your reviews. I will forever be in your debt. 

And for those of you who are confused in the movie, Mulan is singing this song in front of a bunch of headstones. When she sees her reflection she takes out her hair from its clip and wipes half of her make up off. Well Zula does pretty much the same thing only because her hair was in like four different things she took out only two of them.


	2. Somebody's Hero

Somebody's Hero

A/N: Hum not much to say. Just that it's a one-shot song-fic dedicated to Katara. Oh and she's just a little bit older. Like maybe 21 when I start. And the lyrics will be in italics and bold print.

Shout Outs

Smilin Star 13: Oh of course I know better then that. What do you take me for an Idiot? Sheesh. –throws random shoe at her-

D-Chi: I'm Glad you like it. This one isn't about Zuko but the next one will be. I promise.

izumi-17: Glad you liked it.

MikariStar: You're right it is angsty. Wow I'm a blonde for not figuring that out sooner. I'm especially glad you like that part. I was worried it didn't turn out to well.

anime-catdragon: I know she is so awesome. Especially in the siege. She had a small part but it was so cool. I can't wait to see more of her. I hope I don't disappoint with this new addition.

Exazula: Guess what. I'm rubber your glue. What ever you say bounces off of me and sticks to you. But seriously you can't truly know if she is off character we've only seen her twice. When I wrote this it was once. We didn't know anything about her. So back off. But other then that I'm glad you liked it.

Spleef: Yeah everyone seems to be pairing them and its kinda creepy cause of there age difference but who cares. Its fanfic right? LOL. Glad you enjoyed it.

Arezal: I'm glad you liked it.

Fire Sorceress Mayumi: I'm glad you think that they went well together and I'm very glad you like it.

Wow. I didn't realize I had so many reviews. Thanks guys.

Disclaimer: Well let me think. I'm writing this right? So what makes you think I own Avatar? –glances around. Lowers voice to whisper- But I do have Zuko in my closet. Shh.  Oh and I don't own _Somebody's Hero_. Jamie O'Neal does.

* * *

Katara sighed and put away the last dish. Looking to her right she caught her friend, Lila, looking her way. She flashed a smile. Katara might have been royalty but she loved to help the servants in the kitchen. It helped her to relax.

**_She's never pulled anybody from a burning' building  
She's never rocked Central Park to a half a million __fans, screaming out her name __She's never hit a shot to win the game_**

Wiping her hands on the apron she had put on she made her way over to a chair in the corner and sat down.

"Tired my lady?"

"No just board."

Lila smiled and let out a small laugh. Walking over she pulled up another chair and joined her friend.

"What is your husband doing today?"

"Oh the same old thing. Discussing things with generals, talking over the peace treaties with Aang."

"Yes, how is Avatar Aang? I haven't seen him in a while."

"He's good. He and some of the Fire nation soldiers are just getting ready to go with Zuko to tidy up some of the loose ends in the earth kingdom."

Lila nodded.

"And your brother. How is he?"

"Sokka's just fine. He and Suki couldn't be happier on Kyoshi. But he keeps saying that if he hears anything bad about Zuko he's going to come and tear his head off."

The two women laughed.

_**She's never left her footprints on the moon  
She's never made a solo hot air balloon ride, **_**_around the world,  
No, she's just your everyday average girl __But……….._**

At that moment a high pitched wail filled the air that could probably be heard in Omashu. Getting up they made their way out the door and down the hall. Turning a corner they found the source of the noise to be a five year old girl sitting on the ground, clutching her knee. Her face was streaked with tears.

"Athena what's wrong?" Katara asked, moving to kneel next to her daughter.

The little girl pointed to her knee.

"Here let mommy see."

Athena moved her hands and showed her mother her knee.

"Oh it's not that bad silly. Just a little scraped." Katara bent her head and kissed it.

Straitening she looked back at her daughter.

"There all better."

Athena sniffed and threw her arms around her mother neck.

_**She's somebody's hero  
A hero to her baby with a skinned up knee  
A little kiss is all she needs** _

Picking up her daughter Katara stood and shifted Athena to her hip. She turned to Lila.

"I'll talk to you later Lila."

Lila nodded and made her way back to the kitchens. Katara went in the opposite direction, headed for Athena's bedroom.

"You know I think it's past someone's nap time hum?"

Athena giggled and buried her head in her mother's shoulder.

Reaching her daughter's room, Katara opened the door and stepped into the room. Turning she closed the door and then went to the bed. Setting Athena down she took off the little girl's shoes and socks and then tucked her in. Turning she was going to leave when she felt something pull her back. Looking over her shoulder she found her daughter had her fist wrapped into her shirt.

"Will you read me a story?"

Katara looked into her daughter's eyes, innocent in the way only a five-year-old's could be.

"Of course sweaty."

Athena smiled at her mother.

_**The keeper of the cheerios  
The voice that brings Snow White to life  
Bedtime stories every night  
And that smile lets her know  
She's somebody's hero**_

* * *

'_13 years later'_

Athena studied herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe she was getting married. It seemed like just yesterday that her mother was reading stories to her before she fell asleep. Her mother, Lady Katara. She wasn't sure that anybody in her life had ever done as much for her as that one person had done.

_**She didn't get a check every week like a nine-to fiver  
But she's been a waiter, and a cook and a taxi driver  
For twenty years, there at home, until the day her girl was grown**_

Katara sat in her seat at the front of the room. Any normal day she would sit on her throne with Zuko, flames towering at the front of it so their faces' couldn't be seen. But today was no normal day. It was the day she had worked towards for 18 years. Those years had been filled with making sure Athena had gone to class and got to her fire bending lessons on time. Of comforting her daughter when someone broke up with her and helping her deal with everything else that life dealt at girls. Today was her daughter's wedding. She new she would miss her later but right now the tears that were running down her face were tears of happiness.

_**Giving all her love to her was her life's ambition  
But now her baby's movin' on, and she'll soon be missin' her  
But not today, those are tears of joy runnin' down her face**_

The band started and everybody's heads turned to look at the back of the room. There stood their princess, her father at her side. Katara sucked in her breath. She had seen Athena many times in her wedding dress while they were putting it together and once when it had been completed just a couple days ago. But today she looked absolutely stunning in the floor length red dress.

_**She's somebody's hero  
A hero to her daughter in her wedding dress  
She gave her wings to leave the nest**_

Katara remembered how Athena had picked out the color enthusiasm and then picked out the simple design from among hundreds of fancier ones. As her daughter and husband walked down the aisle they paced Katara. And just before Athena went to take her place at the alter she turned and smiled at her mother.

_**It hurts to let her baby go down the aisle she walks right by  
Looks back into her mother's eyes  
And that smile lets her know  
She's somebody's hero** _

* * *

'_About 18 years later'_

Athena was going through some boxes that had been packed away in storage. Taking out an old book she opened it and saw a bunch of paintings. As she leafed through them she saw one from her parents wedding day. Smiling she flipped through some of the others taking out all the ones that had her parents in them. As she looked at her mother she found that she was always smiling. Smiling Athena wished she could be like her.

_**Thirty years have flown right past  
Her daughters' starin' at all the photographs  
Of her mother, and she wishes she could be like that**_

Looking out the window of her room she saw how low the sun was in the sky and realized she still had to go see her mother. Getting up she dusted herself off and made her way out the door to her mother's bed chamber.

_**Oh, but she already is**_

Softly Athena opened the door and looked in her room. She saw her mother sitting in a chair, bathed in late afternoon sunlight. Opening the door all the way she stepped inside. Katara turned her head. When she saw it was her daughter she smiled her gentle smile.

"Hey mom, how are you?"

"Good. And how are you holding up dear."

"Aside from the stress of being a queen it's fine."

Athena pulled up a chair behind her mother's rocker. Before she sat down she grabbed Katara's hair brush from the vanity. Undoing her mother's ponytail she ran the brush through her hair.

**_She's somebody's hero A hero to her mother in a rockin' chair  
She runs a brush through her silver hair_**

"So how's Miguel."

"He's fine. In fact he asked Ashleigh's father if he could marry her last night."

"Wow. I remember when he was learning to walk. And Reina?"

"Well she's good. She'll be back from Kyoshi in a few days. I'm sure she'll be in here telling you all about the past two months."

Katara smiled at that news.

_**The envy of the nursing home  
She drops by every afternoon  
Feeds her mama with a spoon  
And that smile lets her know**_

"Come on mom. Let's go eat. I think were having fish tonight."

Standing up Athena helped her mother up. Together they made their way out the door and down the hall. Glancing out of the corner of her eye Katara looked at her daughter and smiled. Athena caught her mother smiling at her and knew that she was a hero.

_**Her mother's smile lets her know  
She's somebody's hero**_

She was her mother's hero.

* * *

Well that ending sucked. Oh well what can you do? You win some you lose some right?

You know the drill. RR

Reya


	3. Santa Fe

Santa Fe

A/N: Ok I know that there is no such thing as Santa Fe in avatar. But just read the story and you'll find out why it's ok to use it alright? Ok. This one is a Zuko song fic. I thought the song fit him perfectly.

D: Ok I don't own avatar. Duh. I also don't own the song Santa Fe. Disney does. It's from the……….wait I want to see who can guess what movie its form. I'll give you an avatar plushy of your choice if you're right. And if you're reading this Andrea then you know it doesn't count for you. So don't guess.

Shout outs:

Random stuff about stuff: I'm glad you liked it and I hope you like this one too. And by the way I love your story, sing along, it's so funny.

Ok then on to the story. 

Zuko sighed and leaned against a building at the out skirts of town. His ship was stopped at an earth kingdom port welcomed all nations. His uncle had said they needed more tea. Zuko was against stopping and they had put it off for a few days but finally he couldn't take his uncle's complaining. Now here they were and the prince couldn't wait to leave. Scowling he looked at the people who were coming in and out of the town. As he watched he spotted a family coming in. A little girl around 5 was clinging to her mother's dress who was talking with the father. The boy who looked around 8 was running ahead of the trio, just staying in sight. They were the picture of happiness. So unlike his own family.

_**So that's what they call a family**_

_**Mother, daughter, father, son**_

_**Guess that every thing you heard about is true**_

It wasn't really a family. More like a group of people who happened to share the same blood. Because what was so family like about a dead mother, a power crazed father, an I'm-going-to-rub-the-fact-that-I'm-perfect-and-your-not-in-your-face sister, and a banished son. Nothing that's what. The only family he really had was his uncle and even that wasn't really that normal of a family. What kind of person who was considered family didn't even wait up for a teen that went out late? Not that Zuko really minded really.

_**So you ain't got any family**_

_**Well, who said you needed one?**_

_**Ain't ya glad nobody's waitin' up for you?**_

All he had was his hope of catching the avatar. And with each day that passed it looked less and less possible to do that task. The only place he could escape the chaotic world he knew was in his dreams. There everything was the way he wanted it to be. His mother was still alive, his father wasn't an ass and he and his sister would pass the days away playing in the gardens. Or he had captured the avatar and his father accepted him home with welcome arms. And sometimes he just dreamed of getting away from all of this. Of going someplace far away that was untouched by war were he didn't have to worry about honor and pirates and the avatar or even stupid things like tea and lotus tiles. For him night was better then day.

_**When I dream**_

_**On my own**_

_**I'm alone but I ain't lonely**_

_**For a dreamer, night's the only time of day**_

It was late and Zuko couldn't sleep. Deciding to do something other then just lie in bed he got up and went for a walk through the sleeping town. The quite streets brought peace to the banished boy. No were could he see a solider prowling the streets to make sure that everyone stayed in there place.

'This is almost as good as dreaming.' He thought.

Letting his mind wander Zuko walked up and down the dark streets. Here he could think of escaping this so called life without any interruptions.

_**When the city's finally sleeping**_

_**All my thoughts begin to stray**_

Sighing Zuko sat on the edge of a fountain. The sound of the rushing water relaxed him even further. And as his thoughts wandered he knew exactly were he wanted to go. His mother had always told him and Zula about a mystical place were the sun always shined. Were the war hadn't touched and nothing ever went wrong.

'Oh what did she call it?' Zuko asked himself.

He knew that it was a legendary place all fire nation kids were told about so why couldn't he remember the name. It had sounded foreign, magical, like it belonged in another universe.

'Santa Fe'

_**And I'm on the train that's bound for Santa Fe**_

The memories came rushing back to him. How his mother had described it as a place that was beautiful, mountains touching the sky. And how everyone who lived there got along with there neighbors. There they had a beautiful forest, perfect for playing soldier in. Zuko smiled when he remembered that his mom was always telling that just to tease him about pretending he was in the army.

_**And I'm free**_

_**Like the wind**_

_**Like I'm gonna live forever**_

_**It's a feeling time can never take away**_

Of course he new it wasn't real. No were on earth could there be such a place as Santa Fe. If there was it would have been whipped out along time ago. There was no way that somewhere as serene and beautiful could have survived that long. But for some reason Zuko felt that all he had to do was pretend that if it was real it would be and he would be able to go live there. All he needed was a few more memories.

_**All I need's a few more dollars**_

_**And I'm outta here to stay**_

_**Dreams come true**_

_**Yes they do**_

_**In Santa Fe**_

Standing Zuko began to walk again. Only this time his thoughts weren't so carefree. He was thinking about how he had to live in exile. How he had a scar on his face showing that he had no honor. Of how he was only 14 when he had been assigned the impossible task of finding the avatar. And of how now, two years later, he was no closer to that goal. Were had it ever said he had to live like this? Were had it said that he had to break his back for his country on an impossible task? Here there was no future for him. Or at least not the kind he wanted. The kind where he could take a break every now and then.

_**Where does it say you gotta live and die here?**_

_**Where does it say a guy can't catch a break?**_

_**Why should you only take what you're given?**_

_**Why should you spend your whole life living**_

_**Trapped where there ain't no future**_

_**Even at seventeen**_

_**Breakin' your back for someone else's sake**_

_**If the life don't seem to suit ya**_

_**How 'bout a change of scene?**_

_**Far from the lousy headlines**_

_**And the deadlines in between**_

* * *

_The next day_

"We know that the avatar needs to learn water bending. That means he'll be heading to the northern water tribe. That means we head north as well."

The crew that was in the room nodded. Getting up Zuko cleared his throat and nodded to everyone there.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have other matters to attend to."

Walking away the young prince headed towards his room. At least there he could find some peace in quite. All he had to do was meditate. Zuko let his mind wander back to the day that his uncle first suggested he began the relaxing procedure. At first Zuko had scoffed at the idea of just sitting there but when the task of capturing the avatar became more and more stressful he gladly accepted it.

_**Santa Fe, are you there?**_

_**Do you swear you won't forget me?**_

_**If I found you would you let me come and stay?**_

_**I ain't gettin' any younger**_

_**And before my dyin' day?**_

Reaching his room he opened the door and stepped in, sending a small blast of fire to light the candles. Sighing he stripped of his armor and sat on the meditating mat. Breathing deeply he cleared his mind and concentrated on the candles before him. Closing his eyes he let himself get lost in the flames. And it was then that he realized this is what he wanted. To be free and without stress. To have space when he wanted it. He knew that if he told anyone, even his uncle, he would most likely be laughed at for no prince is ever left alone or without stress. But Zuko didn't care.

_**I want space**_

_**Not just air**_

_**Let 'em laugh in my face**_

_**I don't care**_

_**Save a place**_

_**I'll be there**_

His mind wandered back to yesterday. In his mind he could see the family walking back home and how happy they were. Of how he had felt a sense of jealousy course through him. Then he saw his mother. Her smile in his mind's eye and remembered Santa Fe. He then knew that no matter what happened to him he would always have the dream of magical place called Santa Fe.

_**So that's what they call a family**_

_**Ain't you glad you ain't that way?**_

_**Ain't you glad you got a dream called Santa Fe?**_

* * *

Alright it's official. I suck at endings. Lol. But the rest wasn't that bad was it? Tell me in a review please. And don't forget that whoever gets the name of the movie that Santa Fe is from gets an avatar plushy of their chose. 

Rey


	4. Boredom and holes

Blood runs cold

A/N: no idea how I'm going to write this but I like the idea so I'm winging it. Enjoy. Oh and for all of those who didn't know the song from the last chapter was from the movie Newsies. It ROCKS!

Shout Outs:

Smiling star13: How much sugar did you have? Cause you are seriously scaring me here. And thanks for rubbing it in. but ya know what? I don't care. Ha ha in your face. lol

KatandShadow: Yes you are right my friend it is newsies. Here is the Haru plushy you asked for. -gives doll to Kat- make sure you take care of him you hear. And watch the bending. I don't need your mom threatening me with another butt crack because he broke a lamp or something. lol

FlutteringButterfly: Dude that was really poetic. lol. i liked it. XD. anyway i hope you like how i ended this one.

D: Don't own avatar and blood runs cold is owned by Def Leppard.

* * *

Aang glanced over his shoulder at the boy behind him and sighed. They had been stuck in this god dam hole for three hours. And there was nothing to do. He sighed again. 

"Will you stop that." An angry prince said from behind as he sifted his weight.

"Well there's nothing to do."

"Well that not my fault is it." A hint of frustration showing in his voice.

They sat there for a few more minutes.

"So do you want to play a game?" Aang asked

"What?"

Now they had been trapped in this hole, back to back, for a long time and Zuko had become accustomed to the avatar's random out burst but this one took the cake.

"Like a guessing game were if you win you get to ask the other person a question."

"A question?" now Zuko was thoroughly confused.

"Yeah a question about that person. And the other guy has to answer."

Zuko sighed and agreed, seeing as there was nothing else to do.

"Ok I'll go first."

Aang thought of something that the prince could guess.

"Ok I got it. How old do you think I am?"

Zuko's eyebrow rose.

"How old?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. 12."

"Nope. 112. I get to ask you a question."

There was silence as Aang thought of a question.

"Ok I got one. How old are you?"

This question surprised Zuko.

"16"

"Your only 16."

"How old did you think I was?"

"Some where in your 20's at least."

Zuko was somewhat shocked by this.

"Alright your turn."

"Ok. What's the most common form of execution in the fire nation?"

It was Aang's turn to be shocked.

'Well I doubt its burning. Seems too obvious an answer and I would think the Zuko's smarter then that.'

Quickly Aang thought of an answer.

"Ummm beheading?" he answered, unsure of his answer.

Zuko glanced out of the corner of his good eye to see what he could of the young boy, surprised he had gotten the answer right.

"Yeah, it is."

"Really wow. I was just guessing. Ok so I get to ask a question."

There was another moment of silence as Aang thought.

"Ok if you're only 16 then how come you are so bent on catching me?"

Somehow the prince had seen this question coming. And so he answered with the shortest answer he could.

"To regain my honor."

"Honor?"

'Figures he wouldn't let it go.'

"Yes I've been banished from home and now I have to capture you to regain my honor."

"But your only 16!"

"Your point?"

Aang just stayed silent.

_**I heard this line one time 'bout tryin' to save the world **_

_**But have you ever tried to save yourself **_

"Ok my turn. What is the king of Omashu obsessed with?"

"Lettuce."

"How did you know that?"

"Everyone does."

"Oh."

Zuko thought of a question. Only one came to mind.

"Have you ever thought about suicide?"

"Suicide?"

"Yes, suicide. You have the entire fire nation after you. Haven't you ever wanted to just end the madness?"

"Well yeah but not through suicide."

"So you've never thought about it?"

"No, never."

_**A wide-eyed suicide drive **_

_**Remains a fake **_

"Ok my turn. Do you know how many fleets the fire nation has?"

"Uh 14."

Zuko's eyebrow rose again.

"How did you know that?"

"Lucky guess. Ok my question. What made you ask me about suicide?"

Once again Zuko was shocked as the young avatar's question.

"Well it was on my mind."

"Why?"

"Because you wouldn't want to live my life if you were me."

Aang nodded his head as best he could.

_**As if you'd ever **_

_**Ever go and make the same mistake**_

"Ok it's my turn right?"

"yeah." Was the prince's reply.

"Ok so what type of tea is rumored to cure stress?"

Zuko snorted at this question.

"Tea? You want me to tell you about Tea?"

"Well yeah. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing."

Zuko thought back to when his uncle was rambling on at some port or something about how he should drink tea.

"Well it all depends on what type of stress. If it is physical you are supposed to drink Jasmine but if it's mental then you are supposed to have Gin say. And if you have a high level of both then you are supposed to drink green but as it is very rare then you should drink lemon."

Aang laughed.

"What is so funny?"

"You the great fire nation prince can give me a paragraph on the types of tea you should drink for stress."

"Well my uncle is obsessed with tea."

"So I guess its only fitting?"

"Exactly."

_**Strung out as the night comes crawlin' **_

_**Your halo of thorns is fallin' **_

There was a moment of silence in which Zuko was debating with himself and Aang was just being Aang.

'He's the avatar. You need him to get back home.'

'But you have to admit that he saved your life.'

'Well he shouldn't have. I was fine on my own.'

'You were unconscious. If it wasn't for him then you would be dead.'

'My father wouldn't kill me.'

'Then what is the mark on your face? A sign of affection? He wants you dead but thinks it's better to keep you alive, searching for the avatar.'

Zuko stopped listening then.

"So is it my turn?"

"Yep."

"Ok can you tell me who was the 5th fire lord to rule while the war was going on?"

"I've been missing since before the war started. Do you honestly think I'm going to know that?"

"Well then I win by default so I get to ask a question. Why were you missing and how have you been missing for a hundred years?"

"I was frozen in an iceberg."

"Why."

"Basically I ran away from home in a thunder storm and I don't really know what happened after Appa and I went under water."

"Appa?"

"My bison."

"Oh."

"Ok my turn." Aang said as he mulled over what he should ask.

"Why don't you want to live your life?"

"I never said I didn't."

"Yes you did you said 'Because you wouldn't want to live my life if you were me.' Basically that's saying you don't want to live your life."

_**Blood runs cold **_

_**I feel it in my bones**_

Zuko thought about how to answer this question.

"Well as I said I'm banished with no hope of returning and who wants to live a life like that."

"No you said that you could go home if you caught me."

Silence followed the avatar's comment.

**_But you don't know your time is up _**

_**Blood runs cold**_

'It's like he knows that I'm going to win. Like I'm going to capture him. And why shouldn't I? He's only 12.'

'Because you know that any 12 year old that thinks like he does and yet can still goof around will take down the fire nation. Destroy your father and all that you know.'

'That's not true.'

Zuko stopped listening to himself because somewhere in the back of his head he new that the other voice was right.

"Ok well it's my turn right?" Zuko said to break the awkward silence.

"Yep."

Zuko thought. And he thought of when he was a kid, studying late into the night just to please his father. How sometimes it was history or some useless garbage like that or fire bending scrolls. He thought of when he was actually learning the fire bending moves and how it felt to control such a powerful element, to have it move through and around you effortlessly.

"What's it like to air bend?"

"What's it like?"

"Yeah. What's it like to control the element, to have it move with you?"

Aang was shocked by this question.

'Why does he want to know about air bending? What does he care?'

It took a minute before the young boy answered.

"I really never thought about it. But I guess you could say that it feel like you haven't a care in the world and you're floating in the air. Yet at the same time you know that you have the power to focus all the power of the winds into one central point and make it as powerful as the user wants it to be or can make it. That you have the power to destroy buildings in a single blast of air."

Zuko nodded his head.

"Well what's it like to fire bend."

"It's an amazing feeling to have such a powerful element at your disposal. You can move the fire around you and through you with almost no effort and not have to worry about getting burned. It's not like an extension of the body because the flame lives inside of you."

"So it's more like being able to move and attack with this powerful weapon living inside of you."

"Basically."

They sat there for a few minutes, each contemplating the other's thoughts.

'If you don't have to worry about getting burned how come he has that scar on his face? It doesn't make any sense.' Aang thought to himself.

After trying to figure the question out he just asked.

"Zuko how come you said that you don't have to worry about being burned if you have a scar on your face."

"I meant that you don't have to worry about burning your self."

The reality of the words hit the young avatar like a bag of bricks. His mind couldn't get past the fact that people of the same nation could hurt each other like that. And he also couldn't believe that he had heard a slight note of sorrow in the prince's voice.

_**Somebody somewhere is screamin' out the words **_

_**But do they ever really ease the pain**_

By now the two had completely forgotten the whole guessing part of the game and were just asking questions.

"Well what was it like to live with monks?"

"It was great. I loved hanging out with my friends and playing pi-cho with Kyotso. But I kinda missed not knowing my parents."

"Trust me they aren't as great as they sound."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just saying that everyone says that parents are wonderful and they really aren't."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because parents cause you nothing but heartache."

_**I guess what I'm trying to say **_

_**Is whose life is it anyway because livin' **_

"Well then suicide isn't the way out."

Zuko's eyebrow rose.

"What do you mean?"

"Well if you hate your family then they must hate you so stay alive. It would drive them insane."

'There's that wisdom again.'

_**Living is the best revenge **_

_**You can play**_

A noise from above alerted the two. Looking up as best they could they saw that the sun, that had been shining moments before, was blocked out as a shadow passed over it.

"Hey Katara I found him." Sokka cried.

Katara came over and kneeled next to her brother.

"Aang how did you get down there?"

"It's a long story but basically we both tripped and fell in and well now we're stuck. Could you help?"

Nodding Sokka's head disappeared only to come back moments later with some rope.

"Ok grab on and Katara and I will put you up." the teen said as he dropped the rope into the hole.

Aang looked at Zuko.

"Do you want to go first?" he asked.

Zuko rolled his eyes.

"They obviously sent the rope down for you so why would I go?"

Aang shrugged in the little room there was grabbed the rope, giving it a slight tug to show he was ready. In a matter of seconds he was being lifted into the air and was soon out of the hole. The young Prince could hear them talking.

"Thank god you're alright Aang. You had us worried." The girl was saying.

"Alright lets get back to Appa before the rest of the fire nation shows up."

'Figures' Zuko thought. 'Of course he wouldn't stick around to help me.' His thoughts we interrupted by a rope hitting his head.

Looking up he found the avatar staring down at him.

"Well are you just going to stare all day are you going to grab on so I can pull you out?"

A little bit shocked, Zuko grabbed the end of the rope and felt the avatar try and pull him up.

"Come on guys I need your help."

"He's fire nation. Why should we help him?"

"Because he's not all that bad."

Had Aang just said he wasn't that bad?

"Sokka it wouldn't hurt to help him. After all if we leave him here then we can consider ourselves just as bad." Katara was saying.

Suddenly the rope was brought back to life as both Katara and Aang pulled him up and out of the hole. As soon as he was out the tension on the rope let go and he looked over to see both collapse from the effort it had taken. As he stood up he saw that the water tribe boy was helping his sister to her feet and trying to get her away as quickly as possible.

"Come on Aang we can't stay here."

But Aang just stayed were he was, locked in a staring contest with the prince.

Finally the older boy looked away. Turning on his heel he started to walk away.

"This isn't over avatar." He threw over his shoulder before walking into the forest.

But Aang had seen it on his face. And he knew he had made a powerful friend.

_**This fall from grace **_

_**I see your face **_

_**It's over**_

* * *

'_Later'_

"Prince Zuko there you are. I have had men searching for you all day. Where have you been?" A frantic Iroh said as he rushed to his nephew as Zuko walked in to his ship.

"I've been out in the woods uncle."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go meditate."

Zuko brushed passed his uncle and walked to his room, lighting the candles on the meditation table as soon as he got in. Sitting down he cleared his mind of everything but the flames before him. Or at least he tried. No matter how hard he concentrated he couldn't get the picture of the avatar's face out of his head.

_**Blood runs cold **_

_**I feel it in my bones **_

_**But you don't know your time is up **_

**_Blood runs cold_**

Aang stared at the ocean as they flew over it, lost in his thoughts of what had happened. So far he had come to one conclusion. That the Prince of the fire nation was no a cold evil jerk but actually did care and he had proved it by not only letting Aang, Katara and Sokka escape but by the note of sorrow he had let slip into his voce when they were talking.

_**From you love was kind **_

_**Resolved left scarred and blind **_

_**Wasted and naked in the wings **_

As the fire nation ship sailed and the giant bison flew they were unaware that they were right 'next' to each other. Zuko, who was to busy trying to meditate, didn't have time to consult the sky. And even if he did he was unsure of what he would do if he did happen to see Aang's bison. With all that had happened in the past 6 or 8 hours Zuko wasn't sure where his loyalties lied.

_**Denying twist of fate **_

_**Demanding Heaven's gate **_

_**Lying in wait above the wind **_

Aang sighed and turned so that he was facing the sky. They were above the clouds now and it got boring to watch them after a while. He tried to clear his mind of all thoughts of Zuko so that he could concentrate on the tasks that lay ahead. But for some reason he couldn't. And he knew, deep down, that soon he wouldn't have to worry about it.

_**Blood runs cold **_

_**I feel it in my bones **_

_**But you don't know your time is up **_

_**Blood runs cold **_

And if you look in the history notes you will see that the milestone for changing the world was when Avatar Aang had defeated Fire Lord Ozi. But in truth it was one day of boredom and hole's that changed the fate of the world and how the two most important people in the world saw each other.

_**Blood runs cold **_

_**

* * *

**_Well that ending was a little different, don't you think? How about you tell me in a review. 

Peace out

Rey


End file.
